Pellizcame
by Talhos
Summary: Historia autoconclusiva one shot Luna recive una visita inesperada mientras reflexiona...


Pellízcame  
  
NdA: Harry Potter y su mundo no son míos (anda que iba a estar yo aquí si lo fuesen... estaría en una isla tropical disfrutando de los beneficios de todo el merchandising) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no saco ningún beneficio con este Fanfic (por suerte tampoco pierdo nada... le gorroneo Internet a un amigo jejeje). NdA 2: (¬¬ ya empezamos... si es que parece que si no pongo varias notas no me quedo a gusto) Bueno, lo primero es aclarar que no se me dan muy bien los FF románticos, de hecho este lo hago mas que nada como una especie de ejercicio de escritura auto impuesto, así que apreciaría mucho que me dijeseis que os parece y en que podría mejorar :) gracias.  
  
Soledad, Luna pensaba que era realmente curioso como este sentimiento casi desaparecía cuando realmente no había nadie a su alrededor e incrementaba cuando estaba rodeada de gente... quizás fuese porque entre toda la gente de la escuela nadie la entendía realmente, nadie se molestaba siquiera en intentarlo. Hasta el año pasado ni siquiera había tenido amigos, bueno estaba Ginny Weasley, quizás la única estudiante hasta entonces a la que no le importaba hablar con ella en publico, de hecho sus primeras conversaciones las había empezado la Gryffindor "Aunque conociéndola se hubiese puesto a hablar hasta con las piedras, si estas pudiesen contestar" pensó Luna con una sonrisa. Hasta entonces no le había importado estar sola, hasta que conoció al hermano de Ginny al principio del curso pasado, fue un flechazo a primera vista, de hecho paso todo el curso intentando llamar su atención, animándole en el Quidditch, se apunto al D.A. por él e incluso paso meses pensando una nueva letra para la horrible canción que los Slytherin habían hecho sobre él, realmente nunca había hecho nada parecido por ninguna otra persona. Hasta que por fin comprendió que hiciese lo que hiciese él siempre la vería como la chica rara que veía el resto de la gente... "no teníamos nada en común... en que estaría pensando". "Pero para todo hay un lado bueno" se recordó a si misma, era verdad que por Ronald se apunto al D.A., bueno, en realidad fue Ginny quien se lo contó, pero el chico fue la principal razón de que decidiese acudir a las reuniones, gracias a lo cual conoció al grupo que ella podría considerar lo mas parecido a unos amigos que podría llegar a tener, al menos ellos no se dedicaban a intentar hacerla sentir incomoda o esconderle sus cosas para que les dejase en paz, pero aun así se sentía sola. En realidad dicho grupo solo contaba de cinco personas, Hermione, una chica un poco escéptica pero muy buena persona y muy inteligente, Ron, que seguía viéndola como un bicho raro pero por lo menos se molestaba en intentar disimularlo, Neville Longbottom, un poco acomplejado pero buen chico al fin y al cabo, Ginny, la única amiga que había tenido hasta entonces, y él, el famoso Harry Potter.  
  
Desde que le conoció Luna sintió que había algo en el que les hacia parecidos, pero a la vez distintos. El también había pasado por mucho en su vida... a pesar de ser famoso, de haber sido conocido por ser la perdición del mago oscuro más poderoso de esta era, no era para nada altivo. Es mas, a ella le parecía que era todo lo opuesto a como el diario "El profeta" lo había descrito desde el final del torneo de los tres magos (algo que no sorprendió a Luna, ya que esta publicación era mas que dudosa, al contrario que el Quibber de su padre). Harry al igual que Luna estaba sufriendo la incredulidad y el desprecio de muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts.  
  
Pero había algo más, a finales del curso pasado Harry volvió a perder a alguien muy cercano a él, lo cual lo hundió más de lo que ya estaba. Por casualidades del destino durante la última noche del curso mantuvieron una conversación. El chico estaba totalmente abatido, Luna se preguntaba si fue simplemente compasión o era algo más lo que la llevo a contarle su secreto mas preciado... A Luna le molestaba ligeramente que la gente dudase de sus teorías y de los artículos del Quibber, pero esta en concreto era algo especial, sabia que no hubiese soportado que nadie la pusiese en duda, por eso se guardaba solo para si misma su certeza de que volvería a ver a su madre. Pero aun así se arriesgo a contársela a el, quizás por que el también había oído las voces detrás del velo... Para su sorpresa él no solo no discutió su teoría, sino que era evidente que al menos quería creerla y que se sintió mejor después de su conversación. Además se ofreció ayudarla a buscar sus pertenencias desaparecidas, pero como siempre que recordaba la muerte de su madre Luna prefería estar a solas un rato.  
  
Y eso llevaba al presente, ya llevaban dos semanas de curso y aun no había vuelto a saber nada de él, algo en su interior quería seguir ayudándole, asegurarse de que estaba bien... ¿pero por que? ¿Y por que ahora le costaba tanto acercarse a él? En parte era que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente pero...  
  
Algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, normalmente la torre de astronomía era el lugar perfecto para reflexionar, nadie entraba nunca durante el día y había unas vistas magnificas, pero al parecer hoy alguien había decidido pasarse por allí también.  
  
-Hola Luna... -Luna oyó voz de Harry a su espalda -Esto... te estaba buscando, Sir Cadogan me dijo que te vio subir aquí... quería hablar contigo... -Dijo Harry mientras Luna se volvía y por una vez la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro no era fingida -aunque si no es buen momento...  
  
-Oh hola Harry -Respondió de manera casual haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase -¿De que querías hablar?  
  
-quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste en el ministerio... -dijo al fin -y también por... lo que me dijiste la ultima noche del curso pasado... lo he estado pensando y yo también lo creo. -Luna seguía mirando a Harry a pesar de que este miraba al suelo en vez de a ella mientras hablaba, el chico tenia una ligera sonrisa en la cara, no una sonrisa sarcástica como la que la gente ponía cuando ella intentaba razonar alguna teoría del "Quibber", era una sonrisa que ella había visto antes, era la misma sonrisa de esperanza que ella tenia cuando pensaba en volver a ver a su madre.  
  
Al ver aquella sonrisa Luna sintió una calida sensación en su interior que no llego a identificar, inconscientemente se acerco un poco mas al chico.  
  
-Además -Prosiguió Harry con voz mas firme -si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo dímelo, no pienso dejar que nadie se meta con una de mis amigas -Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Luna.  
  
-Pues vas a tener mucho trabajo -Al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta Luna se llevo las manos a la boca. -¿Estas bien? -pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Luna se sonrojó, ella estaba acostumbrada a mantener este tipo de emociones bajo control, incluso durante el tiempo que estuvo colgada por Ron, cuando este estaba cerca no se ruborizaba.  
  
-Sabes... antes de venir a Hogwarts yo no tenia amigos, mi primo Dudley se encargaba de eso, muchos se metían conmigo porque yo era distinto y el resto con suerte me ignoraba, así que se lo que se siente. -dijo Harry.  
  
Ahora ya estaban hombro con hombro apoyados en una de las almenas de la torre.  
  
-Siento que hayas tenido que recordar eso por mi -Dijo Luna, pero su voz había perdido su habitual tono de ensueño.  
  
-No lo sientas -Respondió Harry poniendo su mano sobre una de las de ella.  
  
Al sentir el contacto Luna noto como la sensación que había tenido hacia un momento se hacia mas fuerte. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Luna apoyó su cara en el pecho del chico mientras le abrazaba. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" pensó esperando que de un momento a otro el la apártese bruscamente... pero ese momento no llego, en vez de eso Luna sintió que el le devolvía el abrazo.  
  
-no quiero estar sola -Dijo Luna levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con que los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban con cariño.  
  
-No lo estas -Respondió el.  
  
De repente Luna se dio cuenta que era lo que había estado sintiendo hasta ahora, lo que le había hecho sincerarse con el mas que con nadie, y lo mas importante, se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento era correspondido.  
  
Luna sentía la respiración del chico cada vez mas cerca, instintivamente cerro los ojos mientras sus labios se juntaban. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable, realmente agradable, se sentía tan feliz que tenia la impresión de que hubiese podido conjurar un patronus incluso sin varita. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando empezó a oír ruido de gente a su alrededor. El pasillo en el que estaban estaba repleto de gente que salía de las clases, gente que ante la escena o bien se quedaban anonadados, o bien se reían abiertamente señalándoles. A Luna no le importaba, y al parecer a Harry tampoco porque ninguno de los dos había roto el abrazo. "Un momento"penso Luna "¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí si estábamos en la torre de astronomía? Oh no... Ya me parecía a mi demasiado bonito para ser verdad"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Luna se despertó abrazada a su almohada y con la cabeza en los pies de la cama y viceversa, no recordaba muy bien el sueño que acababa de tener, tan solo le había quedado una sensación agridulce. Viendo que casi era la hora de desayunar decidió que lo mejor seria bajar cuanto antes al gran salón, aunque no sabia por que, tenia la esperanza de ver a cierto chico de Gryffindor.  
  
Luna vació su bolsa por tercera vez consecutiva buscando la redacción que debía entregar a segunda hora en clase de pociones, tenia que encontrarla no había tiempo para repetirla y sabia que el profesor Snape no aceptaba excusas. Tras convencerse de que el papel no estaba en su habitación Luna comenzó a hacer memoria del día anterior, había estado trabajando toda la tarde en esa redacción en la sala común, había acabado a las once y media la había guardado en su bolsa y había salido con el resto de Ravenclaws hacia su clase de astronomía.  
  
Luna llego jadeando a lo alto de la torre dispuesta a encontrar como fuese esa redacción, pero al salir a lo alto de la torre empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido unas horas antes, estaba segura de que gran parte de el transcurría aquí. Pero lo que realmente le hizo recordar fue la voz que oyó a su espalda.  
  
-Hola Luna... Esto... te estaba buscando, Sir Cadogan me dijo que te vio subir aquí... quería hablar contigo... aunque si no es buen momento...  
  
Luna se volvió, y se acerco a el a saltitos con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Se puso de puntillas haciendo que su cara quedase a un palmo de la del chico.  
  
-Pellízcame.  
  
FIN 


End file.
